


AC19 Day 13: Under The Light

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [13]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Choking, Doggy Style, F/M, Follow up, Not hate sex but not fluff either, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: After she left the cleansing of the Tomb of Sargeras to everyone else, Maiev went to wait for Illidan after her promise.(Follow up of my fic: "In The Dark")
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Kudos: 12





	AC19 Day 13: Under The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: In The Dark is the only one-shot that has more than 1k hits and is the second most read fic of all of mine (On the day I publish this one) and when I reread it not long ago, I realised that I stopped it with Maiev promising Illidan more sex, more real sex. So, I had no other choice but to continue it and, not to givve away too much, I might be able to do a third part one day x)
> 
> Well, enjoy !

Maiev was leaning against the wall, without her armor and looking at the window in front of her as she watched the night falling on Dalaran. She wondered how long she still would have to wait there as Illidan didn’t seem to be in such a hurry when he was the one who seemed the angrier about the situation. Maybe that in the end, he was afraid of her. That thought only made her frown as she had some hope but, in the end, it was like she shouldn’t have it. She sighed and moved away from the wall, stretching before starting to leave. After all, it had been a really long and exhausting day with the cleansing of the Tomb along to their fall into the deepest part of the building. Illidan was probably already asleep somewhere and the promise of a second-round had probably vanished from his mind. But as she started to leave, she heard the sound of footsteps that she could recognize anywhere.

His footsteps.

Before she could turn around, a hand grabbed her wrist and she was almost thrown back against the wall. As she was expecting, she was welcomed by a rather looking angry Illidan, his chest and wings covered by a bandage as she remembered that he did get hurt in the fall. It was probably the reason why he was late.

“I think we still need a little…conversation, Warden,” he growled, keeping her in place with just one hand on her wrist.

“So, you didn’t enjoy my little treat earlier?” she asked, sounding disappointed but with a smile telling him she was faking the emotion.

“I don’t like being commanded,” he repeated getting closer to her face.

“You weren’t in control but I still got us out of there,” she replied as her smirk got bigger. “You’re welcome.”

Before she could realize it, his hand left her wrist and ended on her throat, lifting her above the ground, putting her at his face level while choking her a little.

“So, you prefer when it’s rough?” she said, her hands on his to raise her body while her feet were trying to reach the ground until she gave up. “I’m in!”

She threw her legs around his waist and locked them before pulling him to her, sticking them together. Not wanting to give her the lead of the situation, Illidan took advantage that he was still holding her throat and pulled her face to his and their lips clashed together. He used his tongue to open the way to her mouth and forced himself inside, kissing angrily. On her side, Maiev put her own hands around his neck and squeezed lightly, telling him they could both play that little game and then, followed his lead for the kiss, kissing back more passionately. She was right above his crotch and was already feeling him getting hard. It made her moan loudly on his mouth as this time, she was decided to enjoy it herself.

“You know I could stop right now and leave you alone without any kind of closure,” he growled into her ears.

“You would come back running to me for yours,” she replied.

“You really don’t know me then.”

“Shut up and fuck me!” she moaned.

“Beg me,” he said, choking her harder, forcing her hands off his own neck in a desperate hope to move his hand.

Adding to the pressure, he was now thrusting his crotch against hers, making her moan harder. Maiev was trying really hard to get some air while refusing to give him what he wanted right away. She knew he wouldn’t kill her but also that he wouldn’t leave. He was as horny as her and they both knew they couldn’t part ways. It was just a little game of who would get what they want first.

“Please,” she finally let out in a whimper; her head dizzy from the need of air.

“Please for what?” he insisted.

He was now simply moving his hard dick, still imprisoned in his pants, against her leather pants and a patch of wetness slowly grew, making Illidan go harder against her.

“Please fuck me,” she finally let out, a loud moan following her plea.

“As you wish,” Illidan smiled.

Taking advantage that her legs were still locked around his waist, Illidan released her neck, keeping his hand around it but without pressing and burst into the nearest room, almost throwing her on the bed. As Maiev gasped for air, trying to regain her composure, Illidan quickly moved her shirt out of the way, leaving her with her bare chest. Then, he grabbed her by the waist and stuck her back against him, one arm still around the waist while the others went on her breast and his head in her neck, sticking their cheeks together. His hand on the breast was already massaging it, gently moving from one to the other and sometimes squeezing the nipples between his fingers, hardening them under his touch. Slowly, his second hand moved down until it reached her pants and he felt her shaking at the touch as he slid his fingers under, finding her folds. He barely put a finger between them that it slipped effortlessly with how wet she already was. A small whimper escaped her lips.

“Aren’t you ashamed Warden?” he asked, his voice low and husky. “What would everyone think if they knew how eager you are to have me inside you? Me, the Betrayer.”

“Shut – Shut up or I’m taking back the control,” she menaced despite that her body was becoming weak from his touch down there.

He laughed and added a second finger between her folds, massaging it while Maiev was repressing her moans, knowing he would enjoy it a little too much if he could hear her. Perfectly knowing that Maiev wanted him, Illidan decided to tease her a little more. He moved her so she could feel his dick close to her butt while circling her entrance with his finger, but never getting inside, no matter how easy it would be with her wetness. He kept massaging the soft breasts, going from one to another constantly and finally, he moved his head to nibble on her ear.

She let out a begging moan and Illidan groaned with satisfaction.

Earlier, he had no say in what was happening and had no other choice but to let her do as she wanted. He liked it; he couldn’t deny it but he would have enjoyed it way more if it wasn’t just to use him as a lamp right after. He took a quick look at the room and realized the moon was shining through the windows and he smiled. With that light on him, the brightness of his tattoos wouldn’t change, or at least it wouldn’t be noticeable.

Suddenly, he felt a hand over the one teasing Maiev’s entrance and before he could react, Maiev pushed his finger inside her, moaning on the way with a victorious tone. Then, she grabbed the hand over the back and moved it with her own, massaging herself with his hand. Illidan let her do it, impressed at how much she wanted to be in control and on how she would do things herself if it wasn’t fast or good enough for her. She was going slowly and Illidan adapted the pace of his massage and nibbling. Finally, she slipped her own finger inside her, next to his and moaned loudly.

“Loving me as a living toy?” he whispered, his own breathing hard and his dick aching to be released.

“Wait until I shackle you to the bed and keep you imprisoned in this room for my own pleasure,” she replied pushing their fingers on a sensitive spot. “Then you can call yourself a living toy.”

“It won’t be tonight,” he simply said as he stopped massaging her breasts and moved his hand back to her neck, pushing her away from him and into the mattress.

She whined as he got his hand, and therefore hers too, out of her. He grabbed the edge of her pants and underwear and pulled everything away, leaving her completely naked in front of him. With one hand, he kept her down on the bed and with the other, he finally freed his dick, only for Maiev to wiggle her butt in front of his face.

“Come on,” she said, looking at him with one eye, her face stuck in the mattress. “I know you want it since I touched your dick today. Your self-control is actually impressive. I knew men who wouldn’t have waited that long.”

Illidan growled as he moved down, covering her body with his until he reached her ears level.

“I will make you forget every other man,” he affirmed, pushing her by the neck harder on the bed.

“Don’t disappoint me then,” she smiled at him, her eyes shining with need as she looked at him.

Keeping his hand on her neck to immobilize her, Illidan guided his dick to her entrance and only put the tip inside, making Maiev groans. Using his now free hand, he began by caressing her ass, squeezing it and hitting it from time to time. Desperate for some movements, Maiev tried to reach him with her hands but with her position, she couldn’t touch him and she groaned louder. His hand moved from the skin to her folds and he simply played between them, feeling her shivering at every touch and moaning more than groaning. Finally, he slid a finger on his length and pushed it inside her. His other fingers wrapped around his dick and slowly, he began to stroke himself, his finger thrusting more inside Maiev than the tip of his dick.

“You know,” he moaned loudly. “I think I will do it like that. I’m just going to empty myself inside, barely stimulating you and leave. Then we’ll see who will come back running for some release.”

He laughed at the idea and when Maiev tried to straighten up, he quickly pushed her back into the bed, moving his hand from her neck to her upper back.

“But I feel generous tonight. You’re lucky,” he added as both of his hands moved on her ass.

Before Maiev could react, Illidan thrust inside her. Filling her whole, he laughed at how good the feeling was and the long moan coming from her lips was the sweetest sound to his ears. Her hands were clenching the blanket and Illidan’s smile got bigger. Without leaving her, he withdrew only leaving his tip inside and once again, thrust back inside, reaching the depth of her inside. He kept doing it, becoming faster and rougher every time. Maiev was sinking deeper and deeper in the mattress and soon, she was chanting his name while laughing from the euphoria until she became silent and Illidan felt the first orgasm taking her. He fought the urge to release himself and kept going as Maiev took back one deep breath that quickly became a moan once again.

“Oh fuck,” she said between two gasps, her mind completely blank. “Keep going.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he muttered between his clenched teeth as he became even faster.

After the third time Maiev went silent, Illidan decided that it was time for him to cum. Grabbing Maiev and gluing her to him, he thrust one last time before releasing everything inside her, one deep guttural growl accompanying him. They finally parted ways as Illidan freed her from his embrace and that they crashed onto the bed, trying to catch their breath. Silence settled between them until Maiev broke it.

“Maybe I’m a little frustrated about Argus,” she admitted in a whisper.

Illidan only laughed at those words.

“Knew it.”

“Anyway, next time, I’m back in control,” she said, changing the subject.

“We’ll see,” only replied Illidan, wondering if he still had enough stamina for the next time to be before the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: The last fic that isn't about Illidan/Maiev. Instead, you can expect something really weird that will force me to hide in shame for a few years x)
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
